philosophyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Robert Harrison
Please leave questions, comments, or suggestions here. I will respond as soon as I am able. I will continue correspondence where it originated, unless otherwise requested. Short Hello Hi, Robert, finally I'm back. Personal developpement have delayed my return to this by quite a long time. Now I'm trying to finish the setup (certain service pages are still empty, like Language support which I hope will be up by October 10th), but also start to add original material. I hope, you'll bear with me again. (It also a good idea to start advertising this site.) JM.Beaubourg 21:56, 6 Oct 2005 (UTC) :Great, thanx. I'm thinking of requesting multi-language support for this WikiCity, since I think there are a lot of folks in France (where I live) and in Germany (where I come from) that would want to participate, but can't because of language problems. What do you think about that? Or should we go on to try to implement various languages onto this single site? JM.Beaubourg 17:51, 7 Oct 2005 (UTC) Suggested reading page Hi, Robert, nice to meet you. Can you, please, be more specific on how you would like you maintain this list of suggested reading!? Because, frankly I don't see how this can be done. Because most books (including the one you suggested) are either still of special interest or a simple subjective choice. I think of list of introductory books is okay, but these differ from philosophical interest and topic to the next. Someone interested in ethics wouldn't want to read a book on neurophilosophy - no matter how basic and introductory that would be. I rather suggest that any user can register with Wikicities:Wikicites and use his own Userpage at our Wiki to suggest his personal reader's choices, where he may or may not explain his choices. Other than that there should be a bibliography to each page to guide and help readers. I hope to hear soon from you - tell me what you think about it! JM.Beaubourg 17:58, 13 Jul 2005 (UTC) :I am sorry for not responding more promtly to your comment, I did not know that there was activity here until just a few moments ago. Honestly, I thought that this once-proposed wiki was dead before it started. Now regarding your comment: I really don't know what I was thinking when I created the suggested reading page and discussions page. I had just finished writing a paper on Plato's Socrates and The Apology was fresh on my mind. However, your suggestions make a better use of the wiki. I will plan to delete the above mentioned pages by Wednesday. If you feel the need to delete it sooner or if I haven't done it yet, please do not hesitate to do so. I will definitely check back more often. Thank you for your well-founded suggestions and for your contributions. --Robert Harrison 05:13, 18 Jul 2005 (UTC) ::Hi Robert, well I hope this wiki wasn't D.O.A. but it's a slow start for sure... since I'm still trying to figure out how to "run" the show (and at the same time knowing that I'm not running it alone). Most of all, since I have to do and start writing most of it alone (in the beginning) and not having that much time until later this year (I guess starting in September) - so it's a slow starter. Good side is that we have time figure things out and experiment on it... — As for your question: Answering on my page or at least giving a note would make things easier... — And another one: I'll soon add a little suggestion on how to add articles on books (like The Apology) and I'd be happy to see then your page on The Apology on this wiki. JM.Beaubourg 15:01, 20 Jul 2005 (UTC) Project question Hello, perhaps a silly question, but why a separate encyclopedia under the Wiki banner? And why on philosophy when so much of the philosophy section in Wikipedia needs work? User dbuckner : Hello, dbuckner! I thank you for your questions. I will try my best to answer it. I stumbled upon this site a few months back and while exploring it I noticed that there wasn't one wikicity devoted to philosophy in general. I thought that it might be a good addition to the wikifamily. I know that it doesn't look it, but this wiki is not meant to be an encyclopedia at all, but more of a gathering point for those interested in the subject. As time goes on I hope to see a debate club here as well as original research such as philosophical papers created by the community... when a community developes.... : Alas, things are going slow right now because of non-wiki issues. And I also have a confession to make... I am not much of an expert of philosophy. Actually, I am mostly clueless on anything after Plato. That is why I do not contribute to the various philosophy articles on wikipedia. By the way, you probably already know this but just in case you do not, there is a WikiProject on Wikipedia for articles pertaining to philosophy. The link to it is here. The reason I am mentioning it is so that you might be able to combine efforts with those who have the same interests on the 'pedia side. : Lastly, I would like to extend an invitation to you: If you would like to contribute here, you are more than welcome to do so. : I hope I have answered the questions to your satisfaction (I am not very eloquent). : --Robert Harrison 04:55, 25 Sep 2005 (UTC) Project and Language Huh, Robert, I wonder how many similar projects have started lately. You mentioned the WikiProject Philosophy (on Wikipedia) earlier, and I found the WikiCity Language (for Philosophy and Science of Language) and (through Wikipedia:Philosophy) in the Internet the PhiloWiki. Considering this I feel it important to a) start multi-language support and b) advertise us (and maybe also to help the others). P.S. I now requested language support on Jason Richey's User talk and hope this will suffice. JM.Beaubourg 19:54, 8 Oct 2005 (UTC)